starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Clone Wars Campaign Guide
The Clone Wars Campaign Guide, to podręcznik (Saga Edition) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2009 roku i jego autorami są Rodney Thompson, Patrick Stutzman i J. D. Wiker. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **A Galaxy At War ***Choosing Sides **The Clone Wars ***The Battle of Naboo ***The Battle of Geonosis ***Coruscant and Utapau ***Order 66 *Chapter I - Species **Dugs **Gen'Dai **Iktotchi **Kaleesh **Kaminoans **Kerkoidens **Nautolans **Nelvaanians **Vurks *Chapter II - Heroic Traits **Heroes of The Clone Wars **Large-Scale Conflict **Decline of the Jedi **Rampant Corruption **High-Profile Villains **Militarization **Jedi ***New Jedi Talents ****New Jedi Consular Talents ****New Jedi Guardian Talents ****New Jedi Sentinel Talents **Nobles ***New Noble Talents ****Collaborator Talent Tree ****Loyal Protector Talent Tree **Scoundrels ***New Scoundrel Talents ****New Misfortune Talent ****Opportunist Talent Tree **Scouts ***New Scout Talents ****Reconnaissance Talent Tree ****Surveillance Talent Tree **Soldiers ***New Soldier Talents ****New Brawler Talent ****New Commando Talent ****Trooper Talent Tree ****Squad Leader Talent Tree **Skills ***Knowledge (Tactics) ***Perception ***Survival ***Use The Force **Feats ***Anointed Hunter ***Artillery Shot ***Coordinated Barrage ***Droidcraft ***Droid Hunter ***Experienced Medic ***Expert Droid Repair ***Flash and Clear ***Flood of Fire ***Grand Army of the Republic Training ***Gunnery Specialist ***Jedi Familiarity ***Leader of Droids ***Overwhelming Attack ***Pall of The Dark Side ***Separatist Military Training ***Spray Shot ***Trench Warrior ***Unstoppable Force ***Unwavering Resolve ***Wary Defender **Followers ***Follower Statistics ***Follower Templates ****The Aggressive Follower ****The Defensive Follower ****The Utility Follower ***Sample Follower: Gamma-383 "Trench" ***Follower Actions ****Standard Actions ****Move Actions ****Swift Actions ****Full-Round Actions ***Followers in Vehicles ***Attacks of Opportunity ***Equipping a Follower ***Follower Death *Chapter III - Prestige Classes **New Talents ***Ace Pilot Talent ****New Expert Pilot Talent ***Elite Trooper Talents ****Melee Specialist Talent Tree ****Republic Commando Talent Tree ***Force Adept Talents ****New Force Item Talents ***Gunslinger Talent ****New Gunslinger Talents ***Jedi Knight Talents ****Jedi Archivist Talent Tree ****Jedi Healer Talent Tree ***Officer Talents ****New Military Tactics Talents **Prestige Classes ***Droid Commander ****Examples of Droid Commanders in Star Wars *****OLR-4 *****OOM-9 *****OOM-14 ****Requirements ****Game Rule Information ****Class Features *****Defense Bonuses *****Talents *****Droid Commander Talent Tree *****Networked Mind ***Military Engineer ****Examples of Military Engineers in Star Wars *****Bao-Dur *****Raith Sienar *****Wat Tambor ****Requirements ****Game Rule Information ****Class Features *****Defense Bonuses *****Talents *****Military Engineer Talent Tree *****Field-Created Weapon ***Vanguard ****Examples of Vanguards in Star Wars *****91st Reconnaissance Corps clone troopers *****Aleenan scouts *****Antarian Rangers *****Neyo (CC-826) *****Rebel Plex Troopers ****Requirements ****Game Rule Information ****Class Features *****Defense Bonuses *****Talents *****Vanguard Talent Tree *****Surprise Attack *Chapter IV - The Force **The Force During The Clone Wars **Force Powers ***Cloak ***Levitate (Telekinetic) ***Malacia (Light Side) ***Morichro ***Phase ***Rend (Dark Side) ***Shatterpoint ***Technometry **Force Talents ***New Alter Talent ****Aversion ***New Control Talent ****The Will To Resist ***New Dark Side Talent ****Consumed By Darkness ***Light Side Talent Tree ***New Sense Talents ****Heightened Awareness ****Psychometry ****Shift Sense **Force Techniques ***Advanced Vital Transfer ***Improved Cloak ***Improved Levitate ***Improved Malacia ***Improved Phase ***Improved Rend ***Improved Shatterpoint ***Improved Technometry **Force Secrets ***Extend Power ***Linked Power ***Unconditional Power **Force-Using Traditions ***The Bando Gora ****Bando Gora Captain Talent Tree *****Bando Gora Surge *****Force Fighter *****Resist Enervation *****Victorious Force Mastery ***The Believers ****Believer Disciple Talent Tree *****Believer Intuition *****Defense Boost *****Hardiness *****High Impact *****Sith Reverence ***The Korunnai ****Korunnai Adept Talent Tree *****Akk Dog Master *****Akk Dog Trainer's Actions *****Akk Dog Attack Training *****Protective Reaction *Chapter V - Equipment and Droids **Melee Weapons ***Garrote ***Snap Baton ***Stunning Gauntlet ***Vibroknucklers ***Vibrorapier **Ranged Weapons ***BlasTech 500 "ESPO" Riot Gun ***BlasTech DH-23 "Outback" Blaster Pistol ***BlasTech DLT-20A "Longbarrel" Blaster Rifle ***BlasTech DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol ***Czerka Adjudicator ***Czerka Adventurer ***EMP Grenade ***Gee-Tech 12 Defender Microblaster ***Merr-Sonn Model 434 "DeathHammer" ***SoroSuub Firelance Blaster Rifle ***Wrist Rocket Launcher **Armor ***Camo Armor ***Shadowsuit ***Thinsuit ***Tracker Utility Vest ***Vacuum Pod **Equipment ***Bioscanner ***Bracer Computer ***Camouflage Netting ***Halo Lamp ***Visual Wrist Comm **Droids ***First-Degree Droids ****DD-13 Medical Assistant Droid ****EW-3 Midwife Droid ****IM-6 Medical Droid ****SP-4 Analysis Droid ***Second-Degree Droids ****LE Series Repair Droid ****P2 Series Astromech Droid ****Pit Droid ***Third-Degree Droids ****5YQ Series Protocol Droid ***Fourth-Degree Droids ****BCA-11/X Lightsaber Practice Droid ****IG-86 Sentinel Droid ***Fifth-Degree Droids ****CLL-6 Binary Load Lifter ****FA-5 Valet Droid ****IW-37 Pincer Loader Droid *Chapter VI - Starships **Space Transports ***Barloz-class Freighter ***G9 Rigger ***GS-100 Salvage Ship ***KR-TB Doomtreader ***Pursuer-class Enforcement Ship ***Seltiss-2 Caravel **Starfighters ***Dagger-class Starfighter ***Dianoga-class Assault Starfighter ***Freefall-class Starfighter ***MorningStar Assault Starfighter ***S40K Phoenix Hawk-class Light Pinnace ***Scurrg H-6 Prototype Bomber *Chapter VII - Clone Wars Campaigns **Decline of The Jedi ***The Dwindling Jedi Campaign ***The Masterless Padawan ***Order 66 **Rampant Corruption **Villains ***Dehumanization ***Powerful Personality **Militarization ***Conversion of Civilian Assets ***Forces of The Clone Wars ***Playing as Separatists **Large-Scale Conflict ***Battlefield Adventures ***Using Troopers ***Squads ****Creating a Squad ****Squad Traits ****Sample Squad: Battle Droid Squad **Mass Combat ***Scale ***Units ***Vehicle Units ***Advantaged Units ****All-Terrain Unit ****Antiair Unit ****Antiarmor Unit ****Dedicated Officer ****Mobile Unit ****Reinforcements ****Superior Formation ****Superior Training ****Superior Weapons ****Vehicle Contingent ***Disadvantage Units ****Attacks ****Damage ****Hit Points ****Speed ****Occupying The Same Square ****Characters in Units *****Commander *****First Officer *****Attack Leader *****Communications Officer *****Medic **Starting Mass Battles ***Initiative ***Standard Actions ****Aid Another ****Attack with Melee Weapons ****Attack with Ranged Weapons ****Attack with Vehicle Weapons ****Charge ****Fight Defensively ***Move Actions ****Move ***Swift Actions ****Disband Unit ****Provide Medical Assistance ****Use Tactical Knowledge ***Full-Round Actions ****Hard March ***Reactions ****Disband and Reform Unit ***Special Mass Combat Rules ****Cover and Concealment ****Orbital Bombardment ***Weapon Emplacements ****LR1K Sonic Cannon ****Republic Antivehicle Cannon *Chapter VIII - Galactic Gazetteer **Contested Worlds ***Cato Neimoidia ***Christophsis ***Geonosis ***Glee Anselm ***Iktotch ***Kalee ***Kamino ***Kerkoidia ***Malastare ***Mustafar ***Muunilinst ***Nelvaan ***Polis Massa ***Sembla ***Skako ***Teth ***Toydaria ***Utapau **Planetary Updates ***Bespin ***Bothawui ***Cerea ***Coruscant ***Dorin ***Duro ***Gamorr ***Iridonia ***Ithor ***Kashyyyk ***Mon Calamari ***Naboo ***Nar Shaddaa ***Rodia ***Ryloth ***Sullust ***Tatooine ***Trandosha *Chapter IX - The Jedi **The Jedi Order ***The Jedi Service Corps ****AgriCorps Worker ****EduCorps Worker ****ExplorCorps Worker ****MedCorps Worker ***Specialized Jedi Knights ****Jedi Archivist ****Jedi Healer ****Jedi Instructor ***The Jedi Councils ****The Council of First Knowledge ****The Council of Reassignment ****The Council of Reconciliation ****The High Council ***Influential Figures ****Anakin Skywalker ****Obi-Wan Kenobi ****Yoda ****Mace Windu ****Ahsoka Tano ****Kit Fisto ****Nahdar Vebb ****Ki-Adi-Mundi ****K'Kruhk ****Plo Koon ****An'ya Kuro (The Dark Woman) ****Aayla Secura ****Saesee Tiin ****Quinlan Vos ***Jedi Vehicles and Starships ****Aethersprite Interceptor (High-Speed Variant) ****Aethersprite Interceptor (High-Maneuver Variant) ****Azure Angel ****Daystar Craft DC0052 "Intergalactic" Speeder ****ETA-2 Actis Interceptor (High-Maneuver Variant) ****ETA-2 Actis Interceptor (Heavy-Defense Variant) *Chapter X - The Republic **Organization ***The Galactic Senate ****Hierarchy ****Senate Committees ****Special Interests and Senate Corruption ***The Supreme Court ***The Supreme Chancellor ****Election and Removal ****Emergency Powers ***Office of The Supreme Chancellor ****Speaker of the Senate ****Aide to the Chancellor ****Ministers ****Advisors ****Senate Advisory Council ***The Republic High Command ****War Council Advisory Panel ****Jedi Commanders ****The Republic Army *****The Grand Army of the Republic ******Squad (9 troopers) ******Platoon (36 troopers) ******Company (144 troopers plus support personnel) ******Battalion (576 troopers plus support personnel) ******Regiment (2,304 troopers plus support personnel) ******Brigade (9,216 troopers plus support personnel) ******Corps (36,864 troopers plus support personnel) ******Sector Army (147,456 troopers plus support personnel) ******Systems Army (294,912 troopers plus support personnel) ******Grand Army (3,000,000 troopers plus support personnel) *****Special Operations Brigade ******Squad (4 troopers) ******Troop (20 troopers) ******Company (100 troopers plus support personnel) ******Group (500 troopers plus support personnel) ******Special Operations Brigade (5,000 troopers plus support personnel) *****Army Command Structure ****The Republic Navy *****The Republic Starfighter Corps ******Section (2-4 starfighters) ******Flight (4-8 starfighters, plus support crew) ******Squadron (12-32 starfighters, plus support crew) ******Wing (36-320 starfighters, plus support crew) ******Group (72-640 starfighters, plus support crew) *****The Republic Navy ******Element (1 vessel) ******Section (3-12 vessels) ******Squadron (12-36 vessels, plus support crew) ******Battle Group (48-72 vessels, plus support crew) ******Fleet (100-300 vessels, plus support crew) ******Armada (1,000-5,000 vessels, plus support crew) *****Navy Command Structure ****Personnel *****Arc Trooper *****Clone Assassin *****Clone Blaze Trooper *****Clone Commando *****Clone Jet Trooper *****Clone Naval Officer *****Clone Pilot *****Clone Scout Trooper *****Clone Shadow Trooper *****Clone Shocktrooper *****Clone Subtrooper *****Galactic Marine *****Senate Commando ***Influential Figures ****Admiral Wullf Yularen ****ARC Trooper Alpha-17 ****Captain Argyus ****Commander Rex ****Mas Amedda ****Sly Moore ***Republic Droids ****First-Degree Droids *****FX-6 Medical Assistance Droid ****Second-Degree Droids *****FA-4 Pilot Droid ****Fourth-Degree Droids *****Marksman-H Combat Remote ***Republic Vehicles ****All-Terrain Attack Pod (AT-AP) ****All-Terrain Experimental Transport (AT-XT) ****All-Terrain Recon Transport (AT-RT) ****All-Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) ****BARC Speeder ****CR-20 Troop Carrier ****Infantry Support Platform ****Low-Altitude Assault Transport/Carrier (LAAT/c) ****Medlifter Troop Transport ****Republic Troop Transport ****Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery ****TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tank ****Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport (UT-AT) ***Republic Starships ****Consular-class Cruiser (Modified) ****Kappa-class Shuttle ****MedStar-class Frigate ****Nu-class Attack Shuttle ****Pelta-class Medical Frigate ****Koensayr BTL-S1 Y-wing *Chapter XI - The Confederacy **Organization ***The Commerce Factions ****The Retail Caucus ****The Trade Federation ****The Commerce Guild ****The Corporate Alliance ****The Techno Union ****The InterGalactic Banking Clan ****Geonosian Industries ***The Sith ***The Combined Confederacy ***The Separatist Droid Army ****Separatist Ground Forces *****Commerce Guild Punitive Security Forces ******Command Structure *******Squad (6 officers) *******Troop (36 officers) *******Division (216 officers plus support personnel) ******Droid Forces *******Advanced DSD Unit *******Spelunker Probe Droid Unit *******Dwarf Spider Droid Unit *******Heavy Dwarf Spider Droid Unit *******OG-9 Homing Spider Droid Unit *****Corporate Alliance Policy Administration Directorate ******Squad (12 fusiliers) ******Platoon (36 fusiliers) ******Company (108 fusiliers plus support personnel) ******Battalion (324 fusiliers plus support personnel) ******Regiment (972 fusiliers plus support personnel) *****Geonosian Hive Army *****InterGalactic Banking Clan Collections and Security Division ******Squad (9 soldiers) ******Troop (45 soldiers) ******Brigade (225 soldiers plus support personnel) ******Division (1,125 soldiers plus support personnel) *****Techno Union Droid Army ******LM-432 Crab Droid Unit (3 droids) ******Octuptarra Tri-Droid Unit (3 droids) ******Tri-Droid Unit (3 droids) ******Spelunker Probe Droid Unit *****Trade Federation Droid Army ******AAT Crew (4 droids) ******MTT Crew (4 droids) ******Troop Carrier Crew (2 droids) ******Squad (8 battle droids) ******Platoon (56 battle droids) ******Company (112 battle droids plus support droids) ******Battalion (784 battle droids plus support droids) ******Vanguard (1,232 battle droids plus support droids) ******Regiment (4,368 battle droids plus support droids) ******Division (21,840 battle droids plus support droids) ******Corps (109,200 battle droids plus support droids) ******Army (218,400 battle droids plus support droids) *****The Separatist Droid Army *****Army Command Structure ****Separatist Naval Fleet *****The Separatist Admiralty ******Section (2-4 vessels) ******Flight (4-16 vessels, plus maintenance and support crew) ******Squadron (12-64 vessels, plus maintenance and support crew) ******Task Group (36-640 vessels, plus maintenance and support crew) *****Admiralty Command Structure ****Personnel *****Geonosian Warrior *****Geonosian Elite Warrior *****Trandoshan Bounty Hunter *****Trandoshan Mercenary ***Influential Figures ****Count Dooku, Separatist Leader and Sith Lord ****Asajj Ventress, Dark Jedi ****Durge, Separatist Commander ****General Whorm Loathsom ***Confederacy Droids ****Fourth-Degree Droids *****A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid *****A-Series Assassin Droid *****B1-A Air Battle Droid *****Battle Droid Assassin *****Cold Assault Battle Droid *****Cortosis Battle Droid *****Droid Commando *****IG Lancer Combat Droid *****IG-110 Lightsaber Droid *****JK-13 Security Droid *****LM-432 Assault Crab Droid *****LR-57 Combat Droid *****Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droid *****OOM-Series Battle Droid *****Spelunker Probe Droid *****Ultra Droideka ***Confederacy Vehicles ****Ground Armored Tank ****IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tank ****Manta Droid Subfighter ****Multi-Troop Transport ****OG-9 Homing Spider Droid ****Persuader-class Droid Enforcer ****Single Trooper Aerial Platform (STAP) ****Trade Federation Troop Carrier ****Tri-Droid ****Tsmeu-6 Personal Wheel Bike ****General Grievous's Wheel Bike ***Confederacy Starships ****BC-714 Luxury Transport ****Belbullab Heavy Starfighter ****C-9979 Landing Craft ****CIS-Advanced Starfighter ****Diamond-class Cruiser ****Droch-class Boarding Ship ****Hardcell-class Transport ****Hyena-class Bomber ****Providence-class Destroyer ****Punworcca 116-class Sloop ****Sheathipede-class Shuttle ****Subjugator-class Heavy Cruiser *Chapter XII - Fringe Factions **Mercenary Factions **Influential Figures ***Boba Fett ***Cavik Toth ***Chewbacca ***Merumeru ***Nym ***Salporin ***Tarfful ***Ziro The Hutt **Vehicles and Starships ***Oevvaor Jet Catamaran ***Raddaugh Gnasp Fluttercraft (Ornithopter) ***Sabaoth Destroyer ***Sabaoth Starfighter **Beasts ***Dactillion ***Horax *Appendix ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *The Clone Wars *Table 1-1: Species Ability Adjustments *Table 1-2: Age By Species *Table 1-3: Average Height and Weight *Dug - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gen'Dai - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Iktotchi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kaleesh - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kaminoans - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nautolans - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kerkoidens - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nelvaanians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Vurks - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Table 2-1: Feats *Human Followers *Droid Followers *Gamma-383 "Trench" - dane postaci (klona) *Sharing Actions *Followers and Dark Side Scores *Table 3-1: Prestige Classes *Table 3-2: The Droid Commander *Table 3-3: The Military Engineer *Akk Dog Followers *Table 5-1: Melee Weapons *Table 5-2: Ranged Weapons *Table 5-3: Wrist Rocket Ammunition *Wrist Rocket Ammunition *Table 5-4: Armor *Table 5-5: Equipment *DD-13 Medical Assistant Droid - dane droida *EW-3 Midwife Droid - dane droida *IM-6 Medical Droid - dane droida *SP-4 Analysis Droid - dane droida *LE Series Repair Droid - dane droida *P2 Series Astromech Droid - dane droida *Serv-O-Droid Pit Droid - dane droida *5YQ Protocol Droid - dane droida *BCA-11/X Training Droid - dane droida *IG-86 Sentinel Droid - dane droida *CLL-6 Binary Load Lifter - dane droida *FA-5 Valet Droid - dane droida *IW-37 Pincer Loader Droid - dane droida *Barloz-class Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *G9 Rigger - dane statku kosmicznego *Barloz-class Medium Freighter - schemat *GS-100 Salvage Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *KR-TB Doomtreader - dane statku kosmicznego *Pursuer-class Enforcement Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Ubrikkian Seltiss-2 Caravel - dane statku kosmicznego *Ubrikkian Seltiss-2 Caravel Cabin - dane statku kosmicznego *Dagger-class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Dianoga-class Assault Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Freefall-class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *MorningStar-A Assault Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *S40K Phoenix Hawk-class Light Pinnace - dane statku kosmicznego *Scurrg H-6 Prototype Bomber - dane statku kosmicznego *Clone Heroes *B1-Series Battle Droid Squad - dane formacji *Combining Mass Combat and Battlefield Encounters *Clone Trooper Battalion - dane formacji *Mounted Units *Colossal Vehicle *Table 7-1: Character Weapon Ranges *Table 7-2: Speed Conversions *Falling Vehicles *LR1K Sonic Antipersonnel Cannon - dane broni *AV-7 Antivehicle Cannon - dane broni *Cato Neimoidia - dane planety *Christophsis - dane planety *Geonosis - dane planety *Glee Anselm - dane planety *Iktotch - dane planety *Kalee - dane planety *Kamino - dane planety *Kerkoidia - dane planety *Malastare - dane planety *Mustafar - dane planety *Muunilinst - dane planety *Nelvaan - dane planety *Polis Massa - dane asteroidy *Sembla - dane planety *Skako - dane planety *Teth - dane planety *Toydaria - dane planety *Utapau - dane planety *Anakin Skywalker - dane postaci *Obi-Wan Kenobi - dane postaci *Yoda - dane postaci *Mace Windu - dane postaci *Kybuck - dane zwierzęcia *Ahsoka Tano - dane postaci *Kit Fisto - dane postaci *Nahdar Vebb - dane postaci *K'Kruhk - dane postaci *Ki-Adi-Mundi - dane postaci *Plo Koon - dane postaci *An'ya Kuro (The Dark Woman) - dane postaci *Aayla Secura - dane postaci *Saesee Tiin - dane postaci *Quinlan Vos - dane postaci *Delta-7 Aethersprite Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *Azure Angel (Modified Delta-7 Aethersprite Interceptor) - dane statku kosmicznego *DC0052 "Intergalactic" Speeder - dane pojazdu *ETA-2 Actis Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *Senate Factions *Senate Platform *Gar Rank Colors *Arc Trooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Clone Assassin - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Clone Blaze Trooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Clone Commando - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Clone Jet Trooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Clone Naval Officer - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Clone Pilot - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Clone Scout Trooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Clone Shadow Trooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Clone Shocktrooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Clone Subtrooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Galactic Marine - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Senate Commando - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Chagrian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Umbaran - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Admiral Wullf Yularen - dane postaci *ARC Trooper Alpha-17 - dane postaci *Captain Argyus - dane postaci *Commander Rex - dane postaci *Mas Amedda - dane postaci *Sly Moore - dane postaci *FX-6 Medical Assistance Droid - dane droida *FA-4 Pilot Droid - dane droida *Other Republic Forces *Marksman-H Combat Remote - dane droida *Weapon Systems *All-Terrain Attack Pod (AT-AP) - dane pojazdu *All-Terrain Experimental Transport (AT-XT) - dane pojazdu *All-Terrain Recon Transport (AT-RT) - dane pojazdu *All-Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) - dane pojazdu *BARC Speeder - dane pojazdu *CR-20 Troop Carrier - dane pojazdu *Infantry Support Platform - dane pojazdu *LAAT/c Carrier - dane pojazdu/statku kosmicznego *Forward Command Center *Medlifter Troop Transport - dane pojazdu *Republic Troop Transport - dane pojazdu *Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery - dane pojazdu *TX-130T Saber-class Fighter Tank - dane pojazdu *Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport (UT-AT) - dane pojazdu *Consular-class Cruiser (Charger c70 Retrofit) - dane statku kosmicznego *Kappa-class Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *MedStar-class Frigate - dane statku kosmicznego *Nu-class Attack Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *Pelta-class Medical Frigate - dane statku kosmicznego *Koensayr BTL-S1 Y-wing - dane statku kosmicznego *Geonosian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Geonosian Warrior - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Geonosian Elite Warrior - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Trandoshan Bounty Hunter - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Trandoshan Mercenary - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Count Dooku - dane postaci *Asajj Ventress - dane postaci *Durge - dane postaci *General Whorm Loathsom - dane postaci *Other Separatist Forces *Droid Colors *A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid - dane droida *A-Series Assassin Droid - dane droida *B1-A Series Air Battle Droid - dane droida *Battle Droid Assassin - dane droida *Cold Assault Battle Droid - dane droida *C-B3 Cortosis Battle Droid - dane droida *Droid Commando - dane droida *IG Lancer Combat Droid - dane droida *IG-110 Lightsaber Droid - dane droida *JK-13 Security Droid - dane droida *LM-432 Assault Crab Droid - dane droida *LR-57 Combat Droid - dane droida *Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droid - dane droida *OOM-Series Battle Droid - dane droida *Spelunker Probe Droid - dane droida *Ultra Droideka - dane droida *Weapon Systems *Ground Armored Tank - dane pojazdu *IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tank - dane pojazdu *Manta Droid Subfighter - dane pojazdu *Multi-Troop Transport - dane pojazdu *OG-9 Homing Spider Droid - dane pojazdu *Persuader-class Droid Enforcer - dane pojazdu *Single Trooper Aerial Platform (STAP) - dane pojazdu *Trade Federation Troop Carrier - dane pojazdu *Tri-Droid - dane pojazdu *Tsmeu-6 Personal Wheel Bike - dane pojazdu *Grievous's Wheel Bike (Modified Tsmeu-6) - dane pojazdu *BC-714 Luxury Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Belbullab Heavy Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Soulless One (Modified Belbullab-22) - dane statku kosmicznego *C-9979 Landing Craft - dane statku kosmicznego *CIS-Advanced Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Diamond-class Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Droch-class Boarding Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Hardcell-class Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Hyena-class Bomber - dane statku kosmicznego *Providence-class Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *''Invisible Hand'' - dane statku kosmicznego *Punworcca 116-class Sloop - dane statku kosmicznego *Sheathipede-class Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *Subjugator-class Heavy Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Ion Pulse Cannon *Boba Fett - dane postaci *Cavik Toth - dane postaci *Chewbacca - dane postaci *Merumeru - dane postaci *Nym - dane postaci *Salporin - dane postaci *Tarfful - dane postaci *Ziro The Hutt - dane postaci *Oevvaor Jet Catamaran - dane pojazdu *Raddaugh Gnasp Fluttercraft (Ornithopter) - dane śmigłowca *Sabaoth Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *Sabaoth Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Dactillion - dane zwierzęcia *Horax - dane zwierzęcia ''Credits: *Designers - Rodney Thompson, Patrick Stutzman, J. D. Wiker *Additional Design - Gary Astleford, T. Rob Brown *Developer - Rodney Thompson *Art Director - Blake Beasley *Editors - Gary M. Sarli, Bradley Will *Lucas Licensing Editor - Frank Parisi *Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Managing Editor - Christopher Perkins *Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Production Manager - Cynda Callaway *Graphic Designer - Soe Hemmi *Pre-Press Manager - Jefferson Dunlap *Graphic Production Specialist - Christopher Tardiff *Cover Artist - Gonzalo Flores *Imaging Technician - Carmen Cheung *Cartographer - Christopher West *Interior Artists - Steve Argyle, Drew Baker, Zoltan Boros, Gabor Szikszai, Miguel Coimbra, Michael Dubisch, Steve Ellis, Gonzalo Flores, Randy Gallegos, Jonathan Hill, Jason Juta, Ron Lemen, Warren Mahy, Walter O'Neil, Paul Shipper, Brian Snoddy, Mark Tedin, Chris Trevas, Francis Tsai, Ben Wootten ''Ciekawostki: *20 stycznia 2009 roku wydano na stronie wydawnictwa (www.wizards.com) erratę do tego podręcznika, która poprawiała nieliczne błędy. ''Online dodatki:'' *The Clone Wars Enhancement 1: Polis Massan Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)